The Black n' Blue Girl and The Golden Boy
by Anime-needy
Summary: Okay 1st fic to ever post in my life yahh.ehhh hemmmm... okay changing summ. Once upon a time there was a blue and black girl who met a golden boy...they fell in love but their path was not simple... could you have a heart and R&R?
1. Default Chapter

DO NOT JUST SAY THAT MY STORY SUCKS BECAUSE GOHAN AND VIDEL DON'T 'LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER'! GOT IT? I won't own DBZ until of course my stuff from Great Britain comes in and I live in the AR, U.S. ! So I can't claim DBZ .

The Black n' Blue Girl and the Golden Boy

Gohan had defeated Cell, and now he was lying on the ground laughing battered and bruised from the fight. Suddenly a tear in the world appeared not too far from the fighters present, and out from the portal was a girl with blonde hair and green eyes, a coronet on her brow, and a tail which was dragging behind her as if it couldn't move itself. More shocking was the state of the girl. In a dress of light and thin material but in shreds and reveling blood sliding from between her legs as well as her arms (one looked broken) battered and bruised walking over to where the Z shenshi were particularly v-lining to Gohan. She hobbled to him and collapsed near by. Inching to him slowly she kissed him solidly on the mouth, falling unconscious but not before she whispered to him _no na di nye _happily

Up at Kami's Lookout in the infirmary Gohan woke up to see Dende and felt Vegeta's ki next to him on his right but to his left he felt a new but somehow familiar ki to his left, scratch that, up against him. 'Pillow quit moving' mumbled a soft voice as a hand tugged on his gi and a face nuzzled into his chest he was most definitely shocked! "Dende what is going on here? Who in the world is this girl?" Gohan queried. "Well, she just showed up in super sayin 2 form after you defeated Cell and the rest of the fighters weren't just gonna leave her there especially since she was on top of you and all. That's about all we know about her. She hasn't gotten up yet really, but she kept screaming in another tongue…so I put her next to you and she hasn't spoken a word since." And then dende left to inform everyone else that Gohan was up for visitors. Vegeta gruffly spoke up "that girl was speaking sayin and what she was saying did not give me a good picture of her life, her words were basically 'get the hell off of me you disgusting lowlifes, why do you keep doing this, my father will kill you, I will kill every single one of you and where is my soulmate.' Did she say anything to you in particular brat?" Gohan "Yeah, _no na di nye _whatever that means…" Vegeta hollered "She what!"

Hearing that Gohan was ready to see everyone, they all rushed in to talk with him but were then surprised that a young girl was in his bed with him (at least his mom, bulma, and the other non-Z shenshi and probably them too except for Piccolo most likely). Chi Chi "Son Gohan, I thought I raised you better than that!" drowned out by "Wow gohan nice catch! What's her name? How long have you two been going out? Did you like when she kissed you?" Chi Chi at this point was going nuts and whipped out that magical frying pan of doom to all Sons screams were heard and Gohan heard the girl grumble '_ti no ish itum da ne doe!' _ "Vegeta what does that mean?" Gohan asked. "She said 'make the banshee stop screaming, pillow san' you brat." And at that moment the girl sat up and blinked, taking a good look around, faced Gohan kissed him but drew blood from his bottom lip and licked it up saying "_no na di nye, _thank you." And the formerly blonde girl now had a mass of blue and black streaked hair (natural) down her back along with a gold pair of eyes, which as she turn to Vegeta went black as she leapt from the bed and kneeled before him stating in a dead pan voice "My sovereign, Father am I dead? I just met _him_ and you said that when I met him I'd probably have died ne? Besides nii-san is here too and you both died, I saw you!" At this statement it was a contest of who was shocked most, Vegeta or everyone else. And the first one to speak up to this was…Bulma. "Oh, don't worry dear, you're not dead, but why did you just call Vegeta your sovereign?" the girl whipped around to see Bulma, rushed to her and started to cry "Momma, momma! They did such terrible things to me day in and out and I couldn't get them to stop! Ever! They always were more powerful the next time!" Sobbing until Bulma's shirt was soaked through with Bulma patting her back. She promptly stood back up, went to hug Mirai Trunks and walked back over to Vegeta with her head low, "I'm sorry Daddy, a Sayin should never show tears or pain in front of others especially when said Sayin is a princess and as such is an example to her people." Vegeta to the surprise of all there just patted her back and said "No, its alright you can cry, Little One but would you do us all a favor and tell us your name 'cause your _no na di nye_ would probably like to know who the hell keeps kissing him so well." He said with dry, dry humor and his famous smirk. (at this gohan blushes kinda red) "Okay Papa, well everyone else, _di nye_, nii-san (brother), momma, nodding to everyone my sayin name is _Shen Nai Tara_ or Dragon Moon roughly translated but you can all call me Tara. Gohan finally getting some backbone (embarrassed by Vegeta) speaks up "Hi, Tara! I'm Son Gohan it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance (insert Famous Son Grin here), I'm eleven how old are you?" Tara responds "I'm going to be twelve in three months and you make an excellent pillow by the way (insert Vegeta smirk here)." Gohan goes pink and starts to mumble inarticulate sounds while putting one hand behind his back.

The rest of Goku's Noble Decision goes as umm… 'normal' (except Chi Chi is there) as the show goes however, as Gohan was leaving the chamber from behind a column the girl, having watched Gohan's expressions through the news, even the one's he wasn't showing visibly, walked up behind him, put a hand on his shoulder and whispered into his ear "_if ever you need me, let me be the one you inflict any and all emotions you feel Gohan, my di nye."_ He turned around looking at her tears standing still in his eyes "Thank you, Tara. I'll keep that in mind." she touched his cheek and used her thumb to wipe away the brimming tears coming from his eyes. Trunks' voice echoing in the chamber "Tara, come on, quit making out with Gohan, we need to get back to Capsule Corp." both cringed at the overtly annoying insinuation a bit. Tara and Gohan stepped apart and left the chamber both of them a tad happier. Of course when Tara got to Trunks she said defensively "_We_ were not doing _anything_ of that which _you_ implied and if it _weren't_ for the _fact_ that _you_ aren't from this time _I'd seriously kill you_." "_Sure_ you would, onee-_chan_ (AN: little sister, I think.)." saying with Vegeta patented sarcasm. "Grrrrrrrrr…" and she punches him off the Lookout "Take that back _Baka_ nii-san!" Vegeta looks as this goes on and starts to chuckle lightly "You deserved that one Trunks! Never insult a female sayin unless you have a death wish." "Vegeta, Trunks, Tara come on we need to go!" Bulma said exasperatedly "Chibi Trunks is finally asleep." And so they left back to C.C., meanwhile Gohan and his mom left to their house to grieve… "I'll bet Gohan gets in alot of trouble with Vegeta from that girl" (Piccolo) "No doubt there." (Dende) "And I'll have to give him 'the talk' soon 'cause of that girl too."(Piccolo) "Now,that I wanna see."(Dende)

-Mirai leaves, Chi Chi finds out she's pregnant, 2 weeks after Cell Games Tara (still has coronet on it doesn't ever come off and has her tail, btw) comes to the Son house and asks to be taught with Gohan by 'Mrs. Son'(Chi Chi, or in the girls head harpy onna), Piccolo has 'the talk' (awkwardly) with Gohan (knew most of it from his science book anyway), Dende watched trying to stifle giggles, and Vegeta makes Gohan his new punching bag when his daughter comes home late without notice, Gohan doesn't know what _no na di nye_ means yet, Vegeta won't tell him and punches him harder when he inquires -

Two years later (Gohan and Tara nearly 13, Trunks 2(?), Goten 1(?)), Gohan stared at the girl bent down at the desk with her hair split on it 'She is so amazing, she makes me feel so lightheaded and happy, she's so beautiful, great with Goten and Trunks (they adore her and obey her more than anyone else later in the story), and she's powerful too (sayin side talking)! Dende (he's Kami, remember), I'm in love with her!' –Dende up on Lookout- 'It's about damn (way too much time around Piccolo) time you noticed! Every time she greets you it's with a kiss on your cheek and an 'I missed you' even if it was yesterday she saw you, my baka (dense, idiotic, imbecilic, etc.) friend.'-

After those thoughts Gohan sneezed, 'great, is Dende talking about me?' Tara looked up at him with the Vegeta smirk "Bless you, Gohan." Dumbstruck (AN: he's been in his own head talking about her and fantasying), Gohan couldn't say anything (stupid hormones), smirking more prominently now, as if she had a joke on the world, she said in a childish voice, "Repeat after me: thank you, Tara." Regaining his senses Gohan repeated it with a blush on his face while looking at the table. Cooking a plan of revenge he spoke "Hey, Tara, close your eyes." "Okay." He got in front of her, picked her up bridal style, plopped her on his bed and began a tickle attack. Shrieking she attempted to defend herself by grabbing his arms, however she failed miserably and was screaming 'mercy' soon enough through fits of laughter. On impulse, while leaning over her being in a dominant position, he slowly went in to kiss her, feeling her very soft lips under his was intoxicating. He became more courageous as she responded back as fervently as he felt, wrapping her arms around his neck and pushing him closer to her body (AN: if you never got the fact that Tara was used as a sex-toy or raped repeatedly throughout a day for awhile, in truth several years, so she knows how guys work, here it is more specific details as to how it happened later, not graphic though). The necessity to breathe sucked in his opinion as he stopped kissing her to get air, looking into her eyes he was surprised to see them a fiery golden when they were usually black or blue depending on her mood. "Well its about damned time you kissed me, Son Gohan. I was becoming worried you weren't going to get the fact that I liked you alot, baka." her golden eyes swirling as if in fire and her voice was very near purring as she spoke. "Why are your eyes golden right now? (Great way to interrupt a romantic mood, ask a question)" Gohan spoke aloud. "The sayin and the dragon in me is coming out," she stated "cuz you see I was born from a wish by the Dragonballs, the Namekian Dragonballs, by my parents which is why my hair is its color and why eyes change colors, the dragon kinda mish-mashed my parents and created me in my mom's womb. Of course my father, being himself, wished that I have two things… power and immortality (which in this story is coupled with eternal youth). So now in the dimension I'm from I'd be the last of the sayin race, plain and simple. Did you like the history lesson?" Gohan having been entranced in the story snapped out and said "so you can't die and you have more power than probably any one else on the planet and it's all Vegeta's fault." "If you want to sum it up that way, go right ahead, but there is someone who just as powerful as me on this planet." "And who would that be?" "I'm talking to him right now." "How can I be_ THAT_ powerful?" "You just are my _no na di nye_, you just are." "Ok (semi doubtful) what does _no na di nye_ mean anyway?" "It means soul mate sayins only use it to their mates." How to do know I'm your mate?" "Your soul fills mine when I'm near you and mine hurts when I'm not." Does that mean I can kiss you again?" Didn't I tell you that you had my permission to inflict any and all emotions onto me without repercussions to you a couple of years ago, Gohan? I meant it." " Good." he murmured into her ear, then proceeded to kiss her on the lips and began trailing along her jaw and down her throat to in between her throat and collarbone and instinctively bit into her right shoulder effectively (in sayin terms ) marking her. "Nah nuh uhh…"she said in protest "I won't let you be dominant _all_ alone." She giggled playfully and bit into his left shoulder and then their ki surged out without them noticing (too lost in the moment) and they ascended to SS2. Their kis merged and slowly faded to not, unfortunately for them the ki surge was felt by several people. But of course they'd passed out on the bed (AN: fully clothed, this part of the ritual doesn't require intercourse) without a care in the universe. Chi Chi and Goten had gone shopping the entire time this happened (convenient, huh?) and so the harpy onna just saw her son crashed out with a very respectful (hah!) girl, checked the homework which was complete, and so decided to just let them sleep.

All the people that felt the ki merge: Piccolo, Vegeta, King Kai, Goku, and the rest of the other world inhabitants! Piccolo's reaction-"I hope he can handle that girl, she's definitely fire to his earth, and good thing I had that talk to him. Humph." Vegeta's reaction-"Alright, that's it, that spawn of Kakarrot is dead, by severe a pounding in, soon and Shen Nai Tara is having a major session with me in the GR room after! I can't believe she let _him_ touch her…Grrrrrrrrrrrr…I'm going to destroy the GR room and get that onna of mine to fix It." smirks evilly. King Kai and Goku's reactions- (King Kai) 'I can't believe Gohan's doing that and what power! Mmmmmm… should I tell Goku, will he understand? Goku seems oblivious in this area, he wouldn't understand.' (Goku) –aloud- "Hey, that's Gohan, and someone _else_?" -thought- 'Wow their powerful together are they fighting or maybe their mating (chuckling in head) well I hope that person makes him happy. She feels kinda like Vegeta's ki, maybe he has a daughter now, wonder how he'll react, Gohan might just die!' –on earth- Vegeta in GR room sneezes twice 'alright who in the hell is talking about me! Kakarrot! (snarl)' –back to Goku- "Achoo, Achoo, Achoo." 'Man, someone really hates me, probably Vegeta.' "Hey King Kai, is Gohan in trouble?" Oh no, Goku he's fine, he was probably training with Vegeta or something." 'Goku has got to denser than I thought' –Goku- 'Yeah it was _something, _does King Kai really think I don't know what that was.Geezzzzzz.' As for the rest of Otherworld their basic thought was 'Holy Sht! What was that power!'

End Chapter…

If you wish to review go right ahead, however in later chapters I will be severely (or at least I 'll try…) bash in Videl with my character so DO NOT JUST SAY THAT MY STORY SUCKS BECAUSE GOHAN AND VIDEL DON'T 'LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER'! GOT IT?


	2. the amazing title Chpt2

Thank you my 3 lone reviewers sooo much I'm thrilled you like it!

I hate the redudency of the diclaimer I don't have claim to DBZ.

Recap. : gohan defeats Cell, a sayin girl rips through time and probably several dimensions and collapses next to gohan. It is later found out that she's Vegeta's daughter and she speaks a lot of sayin (along with other things)! A couple of years later (sorry about the time gap) when Gohan and Tara, the sayin girl, are thirteen Gohan finda out a little about her past and they mark each other and become mates (they did not have sex at thirteen and yes, it was kinda impulsive.). During said event Piccolo, Vegeta, King Kai, Goku, and the rest of Otherworld felt the two's power surge and at least the majority of Otherworld's reaction was awe and fear…

"Oh, can Tara spend the night today? She and Gohan are dead asleep right now…they probably fell asleep studying, and it's almost dinner time. Yeah, really? Great! Wait? Why do you have to tell Vegeta? Oh, he has a curfew for her, but she's such a good girl and why would Gohan do anything to her physically unasked for? I've raised him to be a perfect gentleman! That Sayin is paranoid. Okay…talk to you later Bulma."

So a few hours later they woke up hungry and a little on the shy side to each other, simultaneously…'Did I actually do that?' 'Hey is that you, can you hear my thoughts, Gohan/Tara?' (Tara) 'Okay what am I thinking (curry)?' (Gohan) 'Ummmm… Curry?' (Tara) "Bingo." "You've made me hungry… let's go eat something!" He said mono-focusly. 'Sayin men and food!" she said with and overdramatic sigh. (Gohan) 'Hey, you know you eat a lot too, koishii (eepp)! Sorry I didn't mean too say that.' Whispering to him she said "Don't worry, koi I'll keep your secret." she giggled. Of course after that escapade they went downstairs and scarffed down or raided the remaining food on the table and in the fridge and then proceeded outside to spar for about another few hours. (By this time it was probably 5 in the afternoon and 9 when they stopped for a break on the roof). "Well, that was invigorating, ne? Let's see how much more we can push. Gohan, if you're gonna be the great 'Protector of the Earth' and all that you need to stay trained and become even stronger (anime inflated pose) so train, train, train! Hahahahahahahahahahaha! " "You know, Tara, you take way too much after your dad!" looking sideways at her." "Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh." she sticks her tongue out at him and protests "No I don't. I'm not after the blood of all Sons!" and so the rest of the night consisted of training and cheerful banter. Gohan was not ready for what awaited him the next morning at C.C. with Vegeta. (Dun, dun, dun …eerie or foreboding music here.)

'They're here,' Vegeta thought menacingly. 'I'm gonna kill that spawn of Kakarrot!' he audibly growled and went to the door. On the other side of the door Gohan sneezed and Tara sensed her dad's rather volatile ki and a little nervously said "Gohan, when the door opens, RUN! 'Cuz I think daddy's gonna kill you before you can say hi." Gohan's reply was "Isn't he always like with me?" "No. today he's out to kill you and he has more motive than you being the spawn of Kakarott, now I'm your mate, remember? You get to fight it all out (claps a hand on his shoulder) Good luck Koi I'll be fighting right after you." "Then I guess you got me warmed up this morning for a reason, ne?" "What makes you think that? (innocent look)" and then the now (by at least one person) dreaded door opened and there was Trunks!

"Where were u all night you were suppaused ta reed to meeeeeeeee!"sobbing all the way through the sentence as if his heart was broken to bits (awwwwwww) and also making it hard to understand. "Trunks V. Briefs did you sleep at all last night? Did you have a bad dream?" the girl crouched down to him. Seeing that he was getting attention for his story he proceeded, "well sissy mommy said you wouldn' come home so I kinda acceptited but then earlier I felt a wheely,wheelly scary energy and I couldn't find daddy to protect me and din I couldn't find you( he'd already forgotten that she was at Gohan's) and I couldn't seep at all!" "Would you like me to read to you now? Then you can go to sleep and we'll practice (martial arts) after kay (cheery, perky smile here)!" so Trunks and Tara left to Trunks's room to get him to sleep and that left Gohan all alone.

"That was a little frightening; at least it wasn't Vegeta at the door (can you guess what's coming next?)." a heavy hand clamped on his shoulder "What was that, Brat? (gohan's thought oh crap I'm dead) You're coming with me, boy, and we're going to have a little _chat…_" So Vegeta led Gohan the GR room and began beating the hell out of him. "Do you even know what you did last night, you baka brat! Now my little girl won't have a proper man that she deserves because she's stuck with you."(Gohan is getting his ribs cracked right about now btw.) Gohan asks feebly (he fig. if he didn't fight back Vegeta would enjoy it better, but he's still getting the crap beat out of him so he's gonna have ta react soon) "Why does that matter exactly?" "Because you idiot, Sayins mate for life and by the wound on your shoulder and that power spike yesterday you two traded a little more than necessary. You won't be whole without the other around somewhere nearby and if one of you dies then other will probably be dead the next minute. And that would more than likely be you, if you're anything like Kakarott, that stupid baka." Somewhere in Otherworld-"achooooooooo, Achooooooooo. Dammit Vegeta quit talking about me already I've sneezed at least 10 times today!"— "Ummmm… didn't you know Tara is immortal and that because of what happened I am too? We tested it out with mom's kitchen knife and neither of us died, really!" "You're immortal, you expect me to believe this, hahahaha hahahahahhahahah! What a joke! Let me show you what you get for kidding …"as he then attempts to slam Gohan's head into a wall, however, his arm was then disjointed making have to let go of said boy. "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy do you have to be so violent to my mate? (sigh) Then again, I expected my mate to actually fight back, baka, you were supposed to defend our claim, and well to put it bluntly, you're not. But since you didn't know I forgive you, a little, however since you now know you both get senzu beans and can fight properly, yes?" and she then tossed them both a bean a put herself in fighting stance waiting for them. They both looked at her with 'what galaxy did you come from and what makes you think you're getting involved' before reminding themselves that she wasn't from this dimension let alone this galaxy and that she was kinda of why they were fighting.

"So three cracked ribs each, one broken radius, a broken nose, and a smashed pinkie! Couldn't you have gone just a little easier on them Tara dear? They're only men after all Sayin, yes, but still men." Bulma queried to her daughter. "Sorry, momma, but you know it's nothing a senzu bean won't fix, and I go berserk when guys crowd up on me (take a foreshadowed hint someone) but I think our point was proven, right Father (hard stare to him)." At this Bulma was suspicious, because Tara, unlike her little brother, called Vegeta daddy, not father, unless it was something important. 'Oh well I'll figure it out eventually. I'll just keep tabs on Gohan and Tara and see what I find out.'

And so I can be and evil author and …

End Chapter 2


	3. the amazing chapter three

**I THANK AND PRAISE ALL 5 OF MY REVIEWERS… YEAH!**

I'll try double spacing in between the paragraphs thank u for the suggestion. I'm glad everyone likes it so far! Be ready for more time jumps in age again (sorry about that).

**I'm sorry I don't own DBZ haven't gotten it from G.B. yet and I'll never own the Co.**

After the wonderful fight where Vegeta and Gohan both got their butts kicked, cause they forgot she went beserk in those conditions…Vegeta accepted their relationship, kind of,(comes over to kill writer(me) and Gohan) ehhh, hemm… so two nice peaceful years go by (sure… if you don't count the chaos of puberty as dangerous) and so Gohan and Tara are 15, Goten is 3(?), Trunks is 4(?), and everyone else's age doesn't matter, soo, on with the story…

As the training continued, the portable gravity chamber with a ki shield so no one could sense the mega amounts of it that they were putting off pushing SS3 to SS4 (although Tara's hair really didn't need the extra growth it was by then naturally to her ankles when not in a high ponytail) "Come on you baka, hit me harder, I'm not glass you know, _di nye_." "Well considering how many bruises I've gotten in the past few training sessions I'd guess not _Shen Nai_." he willingly kicked the training up a couple of noches (like up to SS3) and they played a little harder at their game of battle, but then something happened to Gohan. As he was battling with his partner, he became more and more intrigued with her and her body/body movements and the sayin side in his head (yes, he in a way he ha a split personality because he is in puberty and both sayin and human sides have yet to completely merge) spoke up (imagine a dark plane of existence, in a room connected to many doors. Work with me here, Ok?) "Take her already, dammit I want her! I crave her, she is my essence, she is my air, take her now, I need to be within her soon!"(Can you say obsessive or maybe even a tad too lustful?) The sayin in him said with his tail flickering from side to side and bristled with a demanding and angry pose and face. Then the human side emerged from another door and began to argue "I want her too you know, you stupid sayin you'll have to share…And you sure as hell are not taking her first. But are you crazy? We shouldn't take her now anyway its inappropriate …" (sayin) "grrrrrrrr…Growl…"multiple curses "… I hate humans there all idiots and we should take her now fighting is an aphrodisiac to sex anyway … fine I agree to the terms but when her eyes turn golden I'm taking over." (human) suspiciously "Why is that?" (sayin) haughtily "Because of you and your inferior mental capacity to handle what will happen when our beings merge completely, Dolt." This was said in a tone of 'duh and everyone should know this already, sigh'.(AN: I wish to clarify I am not trying to insult anyone at all but because of the sayin and his personality…well that's how it turned out, he's an insensitive jerk to everyone except his mate and family, like his cubs only, go figure. A bad ass Gohan.)

Meanwhile, on the outside of Gohan's head, Tara was looking at Gohan's move seeing as he was only acting reflexively and his eyes were slightly dulled, said to snap him out of his trance "Gohan, di nye, hello are you in there? Tell your halves to fight amongst themselves later or at least act, I'm getting bored here…" In Gohan's mind the sayin in his mind decided to play a game on her and grinned to his human counter-part who looked concerned "Don't worry, I can't ever possibly hurt her, we'll(as in he and Tara) just play enough to get you ready to take her in part." With the sayin half in control on the outside of Gohan he smirked and said "Alright, my Shen Nai (dragon, for those who don't remember and the Sayin half's nick name for her) koishii, come at me!" he challenged and she charged at full throttle. Attacking with all the accuracy she could muster at that moment but was becoming slightly disoriented because a) he kept avoiding her attacks b) he wasn't attacking back and c) when he did move he only a caress on her skin and the places he kept touching were stimulating her hormones, causing her to be wanton, and making her want to fight back his style. "Alright, Gohan the _Sayin_" emphasizing the sayin part "we'll play your way for now…" and she began to 'attack' him in a similar manner so now it became a game of hunt and avoid very similar to a ritual, she recalled on her planet the Hunting, where generally, the male or dominate partner, 'hunted' the other and the longer the hunt the better the make up sex was, but it was determined by the moon which this planet oddly enough didn't have (AN: yes I took that from some other author/ I don't remember they're pen name, I'm sorry it was too tempting to resist using. Forgive me.). "So, _Di Nye_, I figured out we're playing the Hunting ritual but what happened to the moon? Was there one or has there never been one, Gohan?" "Oh, so you caught on Shen Nai Koishii, there was a moon at one point in time but it no longer exists because of what happened to me." "And just what was that?" "Well, I turned oozaru (sorry if spelled wrong) when I was five and I was training with Piccolo since he figured that the moon was the problem he blew it up before figuring out he could've cut my tail off." "It figures you'd be the person to have that happen, koi." and she sighs. "Since you happen to be so fixed on doing the physical bonding to the mating ritual my dear koi, shall we begin?" giggles "Because of course we have to see who's on top." Giggles again "And let's play for two rounds." The sayin part of Gohan, grinned and got into fighting stance, (telepathically) '_You're always such a fun opponent, Shen Nai_.' Tara went into a similar stance '_Am I now? You should see me when I'm really worked up, di nye_.' Seeing that as the challenge he attacked her '_You do know that my human half will be with you until the other part of the merging, yes?_' '_That's why you were so spaced out earlier, I see._' To sum up the battle, because the writer can't describe that stuff as it should be written, Gohan won the first round got too cocky, and lost the second round to Tara.

Gohan's personality switched to his normal demeanor and said "I've got to have a talk with the people in my head about taking over…" "I understand, koi, I have three to deal with while you only have two, although yours and two of mine should merge when we become older, I think." she said a little doubtfully, like a scientist with a hypothesis. "Aren't we going to start, koi?" Tara walked seductively towards Gohan as she was about to lay a hand on his chest he gripped her wrist "Oh, no, no Little One, I won first I get to start first." He purred to her as he drew her closer to himself and wrapped his other arm around her waist, bent his head down to meet hers and kissed her '_we're going to take this slow, koishii_' he spoke in her mind '_We don't have to you know, I'm not a virgin anymore…koi._' She spoke back breathlessly in his head. '_Yeah, doll, but I am, and I want to memorize your body completely._' '_I don't know what I should take that as…_' '_take it as anything you wish to… stop talking back and just enjoy…_'

(AN: as much as I would enjoy writing the rest of that scene out, I fear I have NO EXPERIENCE to write it. So please use your own dirty imaginations, no offence to anyone, to finish it out (grinning here) please note that with your imagination you will have to include female dominance in the other half of the scene).

After it was all over Tara was leaning in on Gohan's chest, lightly tracing muscles, and just taking in his scent. "What do you think Vegeta's gonna do to me this time, koishii?" Gohan spoke a little nervously "Oh, don't worry Gohan. Daddy knew we'd have to complete our bonding at some point, which is in part why he slammed your head into the wall last time you came and sparred at my house." "Well that explains the reason why he said he'd kill me next time I came over, but then again he always says that." Sighing Gohan said "We need to leave, before someone sends the police on us…" "Okay koi, in a minute or two…"

No one except Vegeta knows what might of happened as the two sayinlings came back looking as if they'd gone and battled Cell all over again. Needless to say Chi-Chi was in a state of hysteria when she saw Gohan leaning on Tara looking beaten to near death (they're acting) smiling for all the world (remember they both got seriously laid and it has to show somehow though I didn't write much you had to use your imagination) "hi mom, how's it going?" Chi-Chi screeched "Just where were you! I was so worried about you!(Bawling here) How could you be so irresponsible and not notice the time!" shaking Gohan for his life. Gohan, through all the shaking said " Mom why were you so afraid? I was with Tara and I happen to be one of the stronger and more skilled martial artists on this planet. I was fine, we just lost track of the time training." Looking at Tara to see if that was a good excuse considering that they lost track of time due to time in bed. /telepathically/ '_That'll work Gohan, but next time, don't say it so questioningly, as if your doubting your own words. It makes it suspicious and I really did enjoy all of it_.' At the last bit Gohan went and blushed a tad, Chi-Chi seeing this wailed "Oh Gohan, you're running a fever, you're not fighting for the next two weeks, mister!" "But, mom, I…!" "No Buts!" by this time Tara had left the defense of Gohan (how cruel!) to play with Trunks and Goten when they saw her they cried simultaneously "Sissy!" then Trunks started arguing with Goten "She's my sissy not yours, Goten!" Trunks pokes Goten, who then stands defensively and protests "Yes she is! She's at my house all the time and she plays with me all the time!" (Trunks) "That's no justificlation, Goten! She is my sissy not yours and that's final!" Tara finally tired of being fought over she stated "Trunks it's justification and can't I be a big sister to both of you?" both started thinking and whispering together and agreed to that compromise but added "Will you marry Gohan so you really will be both our sister?"(my grammer is weird sorry) Tara chuckled quietly "Maybe, if he ever asks that is. He is kinda dense in those areas you know." whispering to them as if it was a secret they nodded and understood. Now Trunks and Goten were united in a common cause (to get Gohan and Tara together) and thus their days of terror began…

Okay I can't write more at the moment so the next chapter is high school, videl bashing and partial mid life scenario…

End Chapter 3


	4. the amazing chpt4 and Videl bashing

. **Hi Everyone and my Lovely 5 reviewers here's all the Videl Bashing… no I do not own DBZ however I did get my discs , **

**except now I can't watch them cause they don't compute with the computer and I don't own Smalliville or Superman ect… I **

**hope you enjoy, this does contain rather disturbing visuals for rape within it if you don't want to read it I have a warning as to **

**where it is.**

Gohan and Tara watching an old series 'Smallville' and munching on popcorn, "Hey Gohan-koi if you wound up being a

superhero would you be like Clark Kent?" Gohan looks at her "Yeah I think I would." (Tara giggling) "Glasses and all?"

Gohan stared at her and said "Well I'll have to keep a cover somehow." (Tara) "And then what would I be?" (Gohan) "You

absolutely couldn't be Lois Lane, or Lana Lang, because you're too powerful, maybe you can be Kryptonite?" (Tara) "Do

you think I can live up to your expections, Clark Kent?" (Gohan) "Yup." And they continued watching the marathon.

Tara flew over to Gohan's house and opened the door "He's already left for school Tara-chan." spoke Chi-Chi from the

house. "I know, I'm going to school there too in a day or so. Once I ace all the tests of course." and she winked to Chi-Chi.

"Do you mind if I borrow Goten and take him with me to see Trunks I need them to figure out something for me?" "Sure

dear. Goten get down here you're going to Trunks' and you two try not to cause havoc!" "Okay Mommy!" and he and Tara

left.

"Okay you two mischief makers what the hell am I wearing to a highschool, I need your expert opinions and then we'll go

train. Kay?" Trunks and Goten replied in unison "Alright.' And so the two rummaged through her clothes and chose two

different outfits: Trunks' outfit-Tight dark blue jeans and a tank top with small heeled boots and Goten chose denim shorts

and a black and sliver silk peasant shirt with dragons on it and sandals. Surveying the clothes she chose a mixture taking the

blue jeans and boots from Trunks and the shirt from Goten but after picking out her articles in question she asked "So what

was the point in giving me such reveling clothing, guys?" Goten always being the blunt honest one said "Well, Trunks said that

we were supposed to get you clothes that would knock Gohan dead, not really dead but figure-atively." saying the last word

with slight trouble. Tara looked and smirked from Goten to Trunks and back again then saying "I swear you two can read my

mind half the time I'm with you!" smiling and then adding "Now let's go practice shall we?"

Sensei Whatcha-ma-call-it rapped (as in with a stick not raped) at the desk to get the class' attention and said "Class, please

pay attention, Class!(yelled)" the class went silent " now today we have a new student to introduce, infact Son, Gohan you

have competition for smartest kid in school, she aced everything, come in dear…" Everyone expecting a nerdy little girl

officially had their socks blown off because before them stood a girl with a very hot outfit on (see paragraph above for

description) and she spoke "Hello everyone! My name is Tara V. Briefs and I look forward to spending this year with you.

Oh, and hello Clark Kent (looking at Gohan)" she waved and smiled. A barrage of questions turned up from the crowd of

students after a moment of shock like "Are you related to the Bulma Briefs? Are you single? Where did you get that outfit?

And why did you call the nerd over here Clark Kent? Etc.etc.etc." she just decided to ignore all the questions and sat near

Gohan and pretended to pay attention to the class. Scribbling a note to Gohan she asked 'are there any classes we have that

are any fun, we learned all this curriculum already.!' Signed K. Signing back 'just try to act normal and we have P.E. later,

don't hurt anyone to much they've fig. out you know me and will pick on me for it.' Signed SM. When she read it she just

started mentally speaking in his head '_**It's kinda stupid to write notes and leave evidence when we can just talk like **_

_**this, ne?'** 'Yeah, okay, I agree di-nye. Did you bring a change of clothes for P.E.? and how did you wind up in that _

_get-up?'** 'Get-up? Get-up? Since when did you act like a prune? And if you really want to blame someone besides **_

_**me, ask Trunks and Goten, they picked it out.' **'Well I can't help it if I'm a little angry considering all the guys are _

_looking at you like you're some piece of meat.'** 'Don't worry they can't take me.'**_ And to be interrupted during they're

conversation is Videl asking questions "So how do you know Gohan? Do you do some sort of physical activity? Do you live

at the Briefs' home? What does the V in your mean? " Tara looked to Gohan mentally stating **_'So this is the Louis Lane _**

**_harpy you were talking about the one who's after your blood, eh?'_** replying back _'Yeah she kinda reminds me of my _

_mom.' _Tara smirking at the comment turned to Videl still smirking and started her own barrage of questions "How do you

know Gohan? He's been my friend for _years_, I know several of his dirty little secrets, how about you? I'm heavily into martial

arts and am fairly good at it. Yes I live with the Briefs I'm their _daughter _after all. Where do you live, _Satan_ with the pathetic

fake _Hercule_ the _'Savior of the Earth'_? And the V in my name you don't need to know." Videl of course got reasonably

mad at the comment on her, but was still curious wanting to know what were the 'dirty little secrets' so she said "Why don't

we have a little match during P.E. to see just how good you are, _I'm _the best female martial artist in the school. And _when_ I

win tell me one of those secrets you were talking about." Tara just looked at her with the vegeta smirk of 'you are so

screwed' and whispered "You're on little girl."

The class bell had rung and they went to the Gym donated by, you guessed it Hercule Satan, and everyone changed into their

clothes on the guys side—they found out that, yep, Gohan does have muscles—on the girls side they found out that Tara also

had a very honed body as well. Anyway, everyone was ready to see the fight between Videl and 'The New Kid' cause by

that time the whole school knew, and so the two got into fighting stances Tara sized up her opponent and then grinned

bizarrely like Gohan and stated to Videl "Your stance has several flaws you know… I hope getting beaten up is worth a dirty

little secret!" Videl sneered "Sure, uh hum, quit trying to scare me out of this!" "But I'm not. I'm just stating the obvious, now

let's start!" with a feral grin on her mouth she leapt toward Videl and roundhouse kicked her, Videl blocked her but was then

hit in the stomach, had the air knocked out of her and was pushed out of the ring.Tara stood there holding out her hand and

said to Videl "you're going to be very sore in a lot more places than you think cause I know you know that I had to hit you

more than just the obvious once so you get one dirty secret… Gohan loves to play the _superhero_…" Tara winked and let

Videl contemplate that hint on Gohan. Unfortunately for Gohan he heard Tara then call his name "You are so fighting me,

Clark Kent, I only just got a minor warm up." and she grabbed his arm and tugged him into the ring and they fought for quite

some time amazing all the rest of the students and scaring a few and they went faster and faster then suddenly stopping having

felt their kis go up to near SS1 shaking hands and laughing.

The bell rang again and everyone went to change, however, something was about to go very, very wrong… the jocks

swarmed up on Tara and started to get too close, asking questions, trying to touch her and instead of being her normal 'devil

may care cuz' I'll beat the devil' self she freaked out and became a very frightened small girl mentally screaming Gohan's

name. He realized her voice and almost killed someone on the way out of the changing room to get to her. When he arrived

she was being pawed on by one or five of the guys there and the sayin erupted, needlessly to say those five or so were in

need of serious nose and arm damage repair and all the others were warned as he had picked her up and went to take her to

the nurse "Touch her again and you will die…" So all the male population at the school never went near her again, and later

she beat Gohan up saying he could have killed them and that it was reckless to do so even if she was in danger.

Videl figured out what the clue meant found out Gohan was Sayaman etc.etc. and during one of the flying lessons just before

Buu came and the tournament began Tara spoke to Gohan "I know you like her, love, and I'm willing to let you have her

(Videl) and me leave on two conditions 1.) I get to meet you once a year for a year (riddle: answer- time machine- they're

immortal time doesn't matter does it?) and 2.) I get to stalk you every so often… just joking but I will keep an eye on you

and I'll go to the tournament to meet your dad. Okay?" kissing him on the cheek and leaving into the forest without a

response from him.

Tournament Day, Goku meets Tara (is slightly shocked that she's Vegeta's kid, but not much) and Videl and everybody else

including his clone Goten…Goku recognizes Tara's ki from several years ago and grins at her knowingly asking "So when are

we sparring Tara-chan?" Vegeta smirking him says "When my dad beats you in the tournament." And then walks off to

disappear from all of them watching as they fight further and become stronger until she can return and not screw up the

timeline with her power. But she help a little lost Pan at a waterfall in a mall find her daddy and she even had a conversation

with Baby while he was in Gohan before he met up with Vegeta.

Now after the lovely Baby saga the Z-fighters and their families decided to have a party/picnic together (all Bulma's idea) to

celebrate at a park. In a nearby tree Tara was watching the gang, mainly Gohan, 'being near my mate is nice' she thought,

'I've missed you too, koishii.' as she heard Gohan's voice in her head. But she also had her senses on Pan 'she's cute,

though she looks exactly like the harpy onna.', her dad, Trunks, and Videl though with her there was malice and disgust in her

eyes.

Vegeta being too bored to pick on Kakarott (amazed, anyone?) decided to add a new, or old in his mind, element was

necessary. "Trunks go get the girl, your sister, in the tree! Now!" Vegeta barked. "But Father, Bra is right here! What do you

mean? Is _Sis_ is here?" "No your other sister, the one in the tree, with her ki so suppressed she could be the tree!" (AN: if this

conversation is confusing, I apologize) seeing the look on his father's face (which was sheer anger or disgruntlement) he said

"Yes sir." No one else heard the conversation, except for maybe Gohan, cause they were too busy talking amongst

themselves.

Trunks walked away form the group to the 'girl' in the tree. "Hey, sis, dad said you had to come over to the picnic we're

having or else." And she replied "Shit, daddy sensed me! Oh well, I'll come, Nii-chan. But you know he only said for you to

come get me, Chibi!" giggling sprung from her mouth. "What! I'm not little anymore! Onee-san, give me a break I haven't hit

my growth spurt yet!" Tara in a very strict, but mocking voice and hands on hips stance spoke "You know Daddy says there

are no breaks for true sayin warriors!" "Grrrrrrr… I'll get you Sissy!" "Don't worry we'll spar later, kay?" she then winked

and leapt down from the high branch she was on next to Trunks (sound effects: wooshing, cracking of branches. etc.).

Turning to him she asked "So why does daddy want me there anyway?" he answered " I think father was too bored to pick

on Goku, but I also think he's tired of you being in the shadows and wants you to be with your mate more openly than once a

year. He doesn't like the fact that gohan's with _her_." Spitting out her with displeasure "Oh don't worry I'm about to expose

that pathetic creature for what she really is!" growling and clenching her fists till her knuckles were white and she was almost

upping her to ki to recognizable status. "I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. How dare she treat and use

him so!" Trunks slightly afraid of his sister in this state grabbed her arm and squeezed "Calm down a little(teasingly) you don't

want Gohan to see you flustered, do you?" "Actually he likes it when I'm aggressive. I'm much more playful, if you know

what I mean." She winked again at him and he blushed "I did NOT want to know that!" "Oh men and their perverted minds,"

giggling "I meant in sparring silly, but I guess _there_ too." He paled that comment and she chuckled "Come on. Let's walk just

a tad faster Trunks."

"Hi Guys!" came a merry greeting. Everyone turned to see Trunks being led by a woman with blue and black hair waving at

them and giving them the imperious Vegeta smirk. (Bulma) "Oh darling you came!" (Tara) "Hi Momma!" having bowed

slightly to Vegeta speaking a sayin greeting (remember 1st chapter, yes, only less dramatic and most of them are use to it) and

whispering "daddy" happily. (Bra) "Nice clothes, sis. Good color on you." Tara pointing to her clothes "these old things, it's

just a training gi, and black leather pants with sandals to match." (Goku) "Hey, Tara-chan when can we spar again maybe

soon ne?" Tara "Sure Goku but I have ta beat some sense into you eldest first!" And after that having being greeted cheerful

or teasingly except from four people Piccolo (doesn't do greetings), Gohan (too happy to see his and he has the 'stunned

teenage boy to hot woman look' to speak), Pan, whose thinking 'where have I seen this person before?' and Videl who'll say

something in a moment. However before that Tara leaps onto Gohan wrapping her arms around his neck "Gohan-kun

(telepathically replacing koi for kun to him) I haven't seen you in forever, how's it going Clark Kent?" smirking at him. "Well I

don't know, Shen Nai, it's a little hard to tell when someone is hanging around your neck and not letting go, eh, Kryptonite?"

Getting closer to his face almost touching noses "You, could fi…" and then Videl screamed "Who are you slut?" (Tara's that

close to her husband wearing a rather revealing gi top that's making Gohan drool a littlemission accomplished, wink, wink and

she doesn't remember Tara from high school) "And just what are you doing here you're no fighter in this group!" Tara tilts her

head a little, having gotten down from Gohan and walking up to Videl "A slut am I? Really! Ha! And here I thought I was the

Bitch of Hell." (Theatrics here people, theatrics) "I won't tell you who I am yet, and in a way I was a slut from the time I was

five to nearly 12, that's what at least 6, no nearly 7 years, yeah that's about right." (AN: there is soon to be some rather

disturbing visual references to sexual torture if you don't want to read it skip the middle of the paragraph) "You see there

were some _very, very_ bad men, I think the term for them is _bastards_, yes? Well anyway those _Bastards_ killed my father and

brother as they defended the planet we lived on, capturing my mom, my big sister, and myself. I got my remaining family to

escape, unfortunately for me, those men caught me as I was trying to escape (she's saying all this info. w/o tears just anger

and clenched fists) and so they kept me as a 'pet', 'toy', 'slave', 'pleasure tool', or whatever they needed me as.**(Skip here)**

So day in, night out I was a slut, constantly raped, orally, anally, vaginally, you know all three holes (when she was saying the

types she was counting them with her fingers) and of course emotionally, mocking my heritage, they almost cut off my tail

once, I bit them _very_ hard, and other such things." Videl is cringing at this point as well as several other people in the group

inwardly if not outwardly. "Oh but it gets better they did it in so many ways with weapons esp. knives, and pistols" her eyes

were kind of glazed over as if recalling one or two of the encounters and involuntarily shivering(**to here)** "but even after all the

fucking trauma, I never died, I always healed super fast(AN: dragon trait) and when I started getting angry instead of scared

of the bastards doing what they wanted to me, they started to die, so after that men were stronger and more sadistic than the

last. Until there was my last keeper, the bastard dubbed Cell because of him I snapped so hard I obliterated him and tore

through time and space to meet the one person who was my equal and possessed the one thing I couldn't obtain until the

moment I met him and that thing was HOPE." Tara paused to breathe a little and calm down a bit "But you know I am no

longer what I once was. On the other hand you (accusatory finger pointed to Videl) are the real slut present!" Videl " I'm no

slut, you bitch!" "Why thank you, for noticing" Tara mockingly bows and smirks evilly "I am the Princess of Hell, pleasure to

meet you. And you are the slut, seeing as you sleep with someone other than your husband, what was that man's (the one

she's committing adultery with) name again…?" and Tara goes into a pondering pose. "Don't put Sharpner in this!" Videl

cried furiously. Tara just gave her the 'now you are so screwed' look "so why do you sleep with someone other than your

husband anyways, since we're on the topic and all." Like a dam Videl spewed out " Gohan's cheating on me too. He never

comes home early anymore and never gives me any attention it's always work first and when we do actually have sex he

always screams out some gibberish that sounds like 'no na di nye' not my name, he's never marked me as his mate, it was a

sheer luck we had Pan, and he's always gone on a certain day he makes sure he's clear for it every year and then when he

comes back he's glowingly happy and he's just normal form." Tara replied logically "So you decided to fight this invisible foe

and get back at your very _devout_ husband by sleeping with Sharpner of all people!" "Well yeah, (notice her replies get more

and more idiotic as this goes on)" Videl said "Why do you care about my baka husband?" Tara stiffened a little "That _baka_,

is my 'no na di nye' and if he's gonna have a least one 'normal' lifetime I want it to be one he can enjoy and not be in total

misery, you pathetic piece of harpy dirt!" "Hey you called him 'no na di nye' you're the one he's sleeping with!" it being

Videl's turn to point an accusing finger at Tara and her response was "Actually no we haven't slept together like that for

what? Gohan? (finally snaps out of daze)" Gohan "ummmm… 20 or maybe 23 years if my math's correct." Tara with a look

semi smug to Videl, "See told ya. We stopped having sex together when he started going out with you, it was consensual by

the way." She mainly said that because most of the guys along with some of the girls had rather stunned looks on their faces

(all : 'celibacy for that long is not good'.). "So now that you've officially screwed your relationship with my mate go the hell

away from here!" Tara shouted to Videl "I think not, you have to fight me, Ms. Top Bitch of Hell! (boy is she an idiot)" and

Videl walks to a small patch of grass near the picnic field. "Alright, but before we start I guess I should tell you my name. I am

Shen Nai Tara V. Briefs _Son _(AN: sorry everyone it's such a long name forgive me? Oh and the V. stands for vegeta)." Videl

recognized that name from Highschool and started to tremble. Meanwhile Tara's tail unwound from her waist flicking from

side to side and her eyes were hungry for battle. She let all the ki she'd had thus kept in, out and went to SS3. "Now do you

want to fight me?" the now SS3 woman stared at Videl with a demeaning gleam upon her. Videl, sensing that this was going

to be a harsh fight, flew away frightened to near death to wherever Sharpner was. "I can't believe she's that much of a

coward." Tara watched the woman leave satisified.

Walking over to Gohan still in her SS3 form and grabbed his tie and drug him (he's making small protest noises) over to the

same patch of grass. "Come on koi, I need a work out. And take off the glasses Clark Kent, we both know you never

needed them. " Gohan feeling defeated said "Okay, Shen Nai, but I am a little rusty…(his sayin coming out)" and he powered

up to SS3 " is this suitable, doll?" and Tara replied "well, I guess if you're not gonna play completely I'll have to work you to

it won't I ?" all Gohan did was smirk "How about we play _Tag _my koishii? We haven't in a very long time you know." "No,

Gohan-kun let's play that later." There was a rather wicked gleam lingering in her eyes. "I still need to say hello to P-chan."

Now for everyone else at the pinic … For the most part they were glad that skank was gone, but Pan was still wondering

who the 'Tara' woman was and where'd she had seen her before. At the mentioning of P-chan she shouted "Hey I remember

you know you helped me find my dad when I was 5 and got lost in that mall one time!" Tara turned her attention to the Pan

"I'm glad you remembered P-chan. Your dad did start training you soon after right?" "umm… yeah but not before I had to

threaten him…" (Flashback)_ five year old Pan crying " Daddy you said you'd train me, daddy if you don't I'll find that _

_woman. She said if you didn't start training me really soon after we came back then she'd come make you!" at this _

_Gohan surrounded by paper work stiffened and said with slight fear in his eyes "Did she now?" (Pan) _

_"Yes." (Gohan) "Well let's start now then. Come on out you go." leading her out the door._ (End of Flashback) at this

Tara laughed "Oh poor Gohan-kun, were you that afraid of me?" laughter emanating (Gohan) "Yes I was, koishii, I had no

clue what you'd do to me." Tara kissed gohan and powered down " I'm hungry, let's go eat."Leading him back to the picnic

area she looked at Trunks and said " So trunks, when are you gonna propose to already, I mean you've got the ring in your

left jacket pocket right?" (AN: I don't really care for Pan/ Trunks relationships so I'm doing a yaoi, please don't kill me, I

have to tease certain characters somehow) Trunks says "Yeah." then realizing he'd been duped " Hey! No one was

supposed to know! How did you find out anyway?" Goten's blushing somewhere on the opposite side, chi's thinking

'wha…..t…..' and starting to cry. Tara speaks again "Well little brother, I happened to hear it in your pocket when we were

walking over here. So are you going to propose or what?" Trunks goes over to Goten nervously and says "I guess my covers

blown I wanted to do this romantically but…" bends on one knee "Goten Son will you marry me?"

But suddenly a time capsule appears just a little ways away from the picnic (sound familiar anyone?) and out comes a familiar

stranger…

If anyone wishes me to continue please write and give me some ideas…

_End Chapter 4_


	5. And then there was Mirai

Hi, I decided to do a new fic in Yu-gi-oh and now I wish to thank all my reviewers as follows: first and foremost **_Nekosune_** who actually gave me enough advice and hope to

write this part, secondly **_Egohan_** who has been reviewing since the beginning thanks, **_SSGohanStrife_** you're one of my Fav. Authors in DBZ!(though I don't have it marked),

**_ssj5misticgohan_** thank you I love praise and encouragement, and **_Anime-Ronin_** (criticism is good it just makes the writer become better!) I hope you all enjoy!

Suddenly, a large capsule appeared near the picnicking group (sound familiar anyone?) and from it came an even more familiar face Trunks' well, actually Mirai Trunks' that is. He

looked very similar to when he'd left save but a tad older and hair that, not including forelocks, was in a low ponytail. He stared at the group and them at himself. His eyes shifted

first to Vegeta, then to Bulma, Goku, His other self (who was bent on one knee looking like he was proposing), the someones (AN: not proper grammar but who cares…) who

looked like carbon-copies of Goku(had a state of shock on his face because apparently he was the one who Trunks was facing), his mom, and Chi-Chi (though the Chi-Chi and

mom-look-alike one was younger than the Goku version), to Gohan who he glanced at with longing and lastly to the woman with a top-knot pulling on Gohan's tie to make him

lean in closer, 'Wow! She's hott!' Before registering other mental notes as to who she looked liked, the little 11 yr. old who had called him Nii-san in total adoration, he visibly

paled for a moment and then took a deep breath.

(All of the above probably took 3-5 mins or less)

Vegeta was the first to speak having noticed M. Trunks pale "So Brat, what troubles await us now?" Mirai looked at his father and spoke with a semi-insulted and angered air

"Do I always have to be here to warn of some bloody battle or fight upcoming to actually be _here_? Am I not allowed being here with you guys (AN: Way too Northern if ya ask

me but I can't put 'ya'll' there so…) for the hell of it!" "Well then boy, why are you here?" Vegeta growled and added " and what have I told you about using that tone with me?"

Mirai smirked and powered up to SS3 saying "I do believe you said to put a little more force into it." Vegeta just smirked back and left it at that.

Suddenly the younger generation (Bra, Trunks, Goten, Pan, and Marron) who had heard so much about this guy esp. Trunks started to bombard him with questions "How old are

you?"(Bra) "So you're really Trunks from another time?"(Goten) "Think you'd mind training with me, you know, fighting yourself in a way?" (give you three guesses and the first

two don't count) "Are you single?" (Pan) "Are you gay too?" (Marron) "What shampoo do you use?" (Bra) etc. etc. and the frivolity continued but luckily the older crowd of

people there decided to rescue him from the onslaught.

"It's so good to see you again Nii-san but what are you doing here and not in your time?" queired Tara. Mirai stood with an arm behind his neck and blushing said at near whisper

level "I, umm…, I came to find my mate…(straightening up and less red) and no one's alive in my time cuz' some idiot assembled a lot of nuclear waste and well… blew up the

planet and I'm stuck here (AN: Yes this is a stupid excuse but I didn't want to do the black plague everyone's so fond of doing so I decided to do something a tad more drastic or

ridiculous your p.o.v.). "Got anyone in mind, Trunks-san?" asked Gohan. Mirai gulped and turned redder than before looking at Gohan and suddenly looked away from him. Tara

caught all of it and prodded Gohan and the others who had yet to say anything "I know who he wants… but before he gets to say who, he has to fight me…" and she walked over

to the patch of grass she'd challenged Videl at and beckoned Mirai there. Vegeta looked at Tara quizzically for a moment but then comprehended what she was doing and smirked

like a mad man. Bulma looked at her husband and asked "What are those two doing, Vegeta?" everyone else among the adults listened in as well "She's challenging/testing him to

see if he's worthy of the person he wants." "You mean like with Videl right?" Gohan's voice was a little deeper and everyone looked at him. His face appeared angry but his ki

wasn't so, yet "I never did like Videl she was too much like mom, no offense (glancing over to Chi-Chi), just the pesky human half that was infatuated with her for some reason or

other. But anyway he has to fight her to get to me in order to possibly become my mate or otherwise noted companion." Bulma asked angrily "Why for? Isn't he good enough?"

Gohan looked at her and said blatantly "Oh, he's good enough, in-fact I'd love to have him, but Shen Nai there is rather possessive and the only reason she let me even be with

Videl because I (the human half) begged and I won the match that ensued after the argument."

In the grassy spot where the two 'siblings' (they aren't exactly sibs but they're both from other dimensions, go figure) were going to get ready to fight they were actually just sitting

there listening to the conversation that was going on with the other adults wondering if it was now even worth fighting. "Hey, Nii-san what do say to a deal between sharing Gohan,

I for one don't really feel like having to disappear again it got boring. Though I did manage to get a few interesting jobs. Oh, and can I watch you guys at least once, please?"

Trunks looked at her like she was crazy for a moment and decided to say "Well that'll be up to Gohan, I wouldn't mind exactly as long I as don't have to have sex with you, cuz'

it'd be a bit too incestuous for me to tolerate." Pouting she said "But you've got such a nice body…" and Trunks retorted "and that's why I intend to share it with GOHAN, not

YOU!" "Geez I was just joking brother dear, I think it would be a little awkward too, humph."(Crossing her arms on her chest and sticking her nose in the air) Then they both

started to laugh uncontrollably and suddenly stopped Tara spoke "If you hurt Gohan like Videl or in any other way I swear I'll kill you, and no one, not even Gohan, can stop me.

Got it?" Doing the mock soldier salute he said "Ma'am, yes, Ma'am." They both grinned, shook hands on it, and got up proceeding towards the picnic.

"Weren't you two going to fight?" as Goku saw them coming slightly disappointed that their fight didn't happen. Everyone else turned around from _their_ argument stunned and

amazed. M. Trunks decided to explain "We got bored listening to all of you argue so we decided to share you, Gohan. Hope you don't mind too much?" Gohan stared at both of

them up and down and said "No, not at all, but do you mind if get to chase Shen Nai (pointing at Tara) for a day or two we have a Hunting to catch up on." M. Trunks "I'll be fine,

can I participate next time?" (Gohan) "Sure." Tara whispered to M. Trunks "Good luck, you'll need all of it."


	6. the Divorce and the Secret

Thank you **SSGohanStrife **for reviewing and reminding me.

And here they were waiting in court for **the decision**… _who would get Pan_…

It had been such a nasty trail with such ugly accusations being thrown out some with actual proof behind them (like that video of the wife

with that other man. in fact, several other men it seemed) and the fact that she seemed to think her husband had superpowers and could fly.

'Now that's just absurd isn't it? Besides she seemed drunk anyway.' thought the judge. "Well lets see what Pan wishes." Declared the

judge rapping upon the desk thinking 'What is it with these people and naming their kids after inanimate objects?' while speaking again this

time to Pan "Well Ms. Son where would you like to live? Please take note child, that you would only get to see your other parent on

arranged visits only which could vary between every few weeks to once a year." " Sir if it's all the same I'd like to live with my father." 'So

I can be near Trunks…'Pan spoke and thought out the rest of the sentence. "Alright then it's settled Pan will live with her father who will

judge when you may see your mother now Ms. Videl Satan."

Videl yelled to Pan, "NOOOOO! Pan! Why would possibly you choose to live with that _slut_ and your _abusive_ father?" the prosecuting

attorney raised an eyebrow and (female) then asked "What abuse are you talking about Ms. Satan? There seems to be no evidence in this

claim. Why do you keep making such outrageous claims?" Videl replied "He doesn't deserve to have his daughter anywhere near him.

Gohan is in a relationship that is hazardous to my little girl!" "How so?" "From what I heard he sleeps with that slut and her _brother_…so

the environment she wants to stay in is unhealthy. My little Pan shouldn't be allowed to stay with _him_." Videl's defense attorney then

approached the bench talking to the judge "You know she does have a point, maybe we should make her go to her nearest of kin instead

of either parent." The prosecuting attorney then yelled out "Your Honor, at least let the girl stay with her preferred parent for a month and

then we can always have a hearing at the designated time and an evaluation of the child to see if this environment is as unhealthy as the Ms

Satan says." "Fine, will go with your plan Miss Dante. I'll see everyone in one month, until then session ended." Tap, tap.

Gohan went up to his attorney "Thank you so much ma'am you were great!" she smiled and replied back "No problem but you so owe

me Superman, hopefully you can make it worthwhile later." and she winked he looked at her astounded "Who are you and how did you

know that?" both Trunks and Goten just walked up and said "Hey Sis, great job in the courtroom." "What? Guys what are you talking

about? This woman can't be Tara she' s blonde and has green eyes…(realization hits hard) oh… I didn't know you were a lawyer Tara

when did you decide to do that?" "Sometimes darling you sadly take after your father with your observation skills" she sighed, packing her

briefcase and leaving the courtroom carelessly. Powering down the hall Tara spoke down the hall "I'll see you all later for practice!"

"Guess that means she's not telling me yet…damn…oh well…who's up for ice cream or something to eat anyway! I don't know about

the rest of you but even though we weren't our fabulous attorney, I got tired in here and need food to replenish." (AN: what do you think

they're gonna say?) There was a unison reply from four slightly weary sayins of "Yes! Let's go NOW!" and they all left to go to an ice

cream shop.

Meanwhile in the court women's bathroom there were two people: one was crying for revenge; the other was puking her guts out…

Videl decided to check on the person throwing up, besides crying right now wasn't going to help herself right now she'd get Pan next

month once the judge saw what was going on in that house hold sooooo….

Creeeakkk…..

"Dende, I'm going to kill him, I swear, (puking here) uuuugh…. Who's there?" "Are you alright? What! It's you, bitch!" Videl almost

sounds a cross between angry and concerned. The lady replies disdainfully "Oh it's _you_. Well, I guess you get to be the first to find out…

ironic that… hahaha…I'm pregnant, at least I think so. Ugh, excuse me; I have a small amount more of my stomach to heave up."(Throws

up) After that Tara gets up and goes to the sink, easily brushing past Videl to much needed mouth wash in her purse and rinsing discreetly.

"So you're pregnant? Who'd you get knocked up by girlie?" "Hmph, no one in particular, just your ex-husband, who I'm killing later… oh

and he doesn't know." and with that she left to Capsule Corp. to the gravity room. Videl came to a nasty idea on how to split her daughter

from her ex-husband…

What does every one think? Sooooory it took so long!


	7. Baby names among other things

(AN: Okay, okay I relent last chapter was confusing yes? Well here's the gist of it. Videl and Gohan divorced. Pan is living with her

dad for only a month because of a questionable lifestyle and being evaluated to see if it affected her psyche any. Last but not least Tara's

pregnant and she accidentally told Videl her secret. **Also I am so so very sorry I've had all my loving reviewers wait for so bloody **

**long so please forgive me when you read this.** Mike- you- know- who –you- are, deserves credit for helping me concoct the

conversation between Mirai, Gohan, and Tara if it's a little crude blame him not me, and this is for mature people only. And of course

standard disclaimer applies)

**After leaving the courtroom's bathroom, Tara left for home, flying all the way there.**

"My mood swings are getting worse… ugh… did I consciously tell Videl _that_? I'm going to pound my children when they come out,

but first I need to pound someone else into the ground and keep my power up." 'Flying towards Capsule Corp. was fun, she couldn't

wait to learn to fly!' suspending in midair, "Wait! What the hell am I saying I already know how to fly! Grrrrrrr…. Whichever one of you

it is I'm channeling should be very scared of your _mommy_!"

Tara changed into sweats and tank top, and she was fighting fiercely at an invisible opponent in the GR room powered up (SS2) and

oblivious to her surroundings. Then, Goku came in and Tara stopped mid-kick, "Would you like to spar Goku? I need an opponent

before everyone else comes back." she asked and he replied "Sure! I've been wanting to see what you can do for a while now. Let's

fight!" They both grinned their respective grins and the fight began.

**Goku's P.o.v.**

'_This should be fun! She's a good opponent but I wonder how far she'll be pushed to breaking?_'

**Tara's P.o.v.**

'He has no clue what I can do does he? _Fool_.'

And a charged and intense battle begins unfortunately Tara's fighting stance starts getting sloppy right about the time everyone comes

back from their ice-cream fun. Goku is wondering what's wrong because her Ki is fluctuating oddly and she's getting unpredictable…

everyone else just thinks she's angry…

Well at a later time all will see they were both right…

**Tara's P.o.v.**

'Damn what's the matter with me! _That mean man's hurting mommy! **We need to help! **_Oh, shit! Babies don't get angry right now,

Mommy's okay she's just fighting with Grandpa Goku, at the moment, don't be so overprotective, I'm alright… '

At that precise moment an energy blast shot out of her hand as her power increased ten-fold and a film of red went over her eyes…

she attacked Goku and started beating him to a soon showing pulp of torn muscle and flesh (AN: i.e. a bloody pulp). Goku however was

trying to avoid the attacks and was asked her " What's the matter? Stop this! You're alright, nothing's going to hurt you! Are you

preg…" The question left unspoken due to the fact he got punched in the mouth and squarely into the wall, seeing this Gohan and Mirai

fused and became Truhan hoping to stop her.

"Tara! Snap out of it, darling! It's okay, you're safe, no one's going to hurt you…." Truhan got promptly slapped to the ground. "Koi,

shut up. You're not helping the headache I have right now!"

Trunks looking at her sideways and questioned, " Are you gaining weight sis?"

"What the hell makes you think that you _smartass_! I mean I've only been eating more than usual for about a month, and I'm constantly

on power up. What makes you think anything like that!" then in a high-pitched tone "**_Stupid Uncle Trunks_**!" with that she ran out of the

room locking her self tightly in her former room whizzing past her parents, among others, leaving everyone else completely flabbergasted.

Bulma runs after her daughter guessing what the commotion was about while Vegeta went to spell it out to the others.

Passing Goku's head, which was sticking out of the wall "Still alive Kakorrat?" "Well your daughter just about killed me but other than

that it was a great fight and there's nothing wrong with me that a senzu bean or food won't fix." "Foolish Kakorrat!" walking into the GR

room (or at least what's left of it…). Glaring at Trunks first, "Trunks, never ask a woman that question you're very lucky she didn't kill

you.", then at everyone else for good measure, "Truhan devolve already. Your wife does not need you stressing out she's doing that

enough as it is and if you had at least been a little sensitive to her you would of seen the fact that she was pregnant. Be very glad _I _don't kill you right now." Goten slightly curious at what had happened just had to ask " Umm, Mr. Vegeta before you go killing them, why did

she yell and I quote "stupid uncle trunks…" before running off?" Vegeta just looked at him "occasionally channel through the parent…at

least when it's in a sayin parent. You find that out when Trunks over here finally gets pregnant… and he will undoubtly due to the two of

you going at it like rabbits…." "What!" Both Goten and Trunks exclaim…. Vegeta sighs, "In sayin culture it wasn't uncommon for men to

get pregnant due to lack of female sayins because they had a tendency to go mad…"Staring really hard at Mirai and Gohan " due to such

a strong connection to their child or children and not as strong a bond to their mates. I suggest you two fix that problem very quickly or

else." Gohan at this quipped " She's immortal Vegeta, she can't die." Vegeta walked right up to Gohan and punched him in the solar

plexus " That doesn't mean she won't go away nimwit, do you really want to never see your children or mate again for eternity? Well?

That and Sayin pregnancies only last3 months. Go take care of her she's not eating enough she should be bulging right now not just a

little pudgy." All of a sudden Pan squeals "I'm gonna be a big sister! Yes! Finally no more only child syndrome!" Mirai picks Gohan up

and says, "I think grabbing some popcorn, junk food and dvds is in order at this point don't you?"

Meanwhile, Bulma had gotten Tara to calm down and stop the torrents of tears from streaming down her face. Then there was a

knock at the door. Cautiously, and armed with popcorn, junk food, ice cream, Smallville and other assorted dvds Gohan and Mirai stood

waiting. "Love, please let us help you. We're so sorry we didn't realize it sooner, please, please let us help, please." Murmured Gohan

and Mirai said following "We'll even help pick out names for them. Please let us in." Pleading in both there tones, guilt as well. The door

swooshed open, Bulma exited, and Tara spoke " Well since you so graciously brought food and entertainment and will help me name the

children, I guess I'll forgive you this time."

(What happened in the room )

**While watching Smallville, Tara randomly states that, "We are not naming them after inanimate objects or food."** Gohan

jokingly says, "Well then, Tareta is out and so is Gohan Jr. and Trunks Jr.." (Shudder….) **Tara says spacing out-ish, "I think one **

**should be named Liam..." **Mirai then says, "What about Isis?" **Tara says after consuming a whole quart of triple fudge ice **

**cream, ****"That's nice. So there's Liam, Isis, Who, and, who's ville" **Mirai says, "Alan if its a boy." **Tara then says, "Liam, Isis, **

**Alanna, ****and...?"**Tara spoke, "We need another guy name just in case we have two boys instead of two girls, although I have a feeling

we're gonna have two girls, but just incase."**Gohan asks, "How about William?" **Tara sighs and says, "Nope, we're naming one

Liam, honey and that's a nick name for William." **Then she giggles and says, "We could always name the last one **

**Vegeta****Goku…"**Both Mirai and Gohan exclaim frantically, "Noooooooooooooooo! Anything but that…"**Tara speaks again, "Or **

**even ****Goku-Vegeta" Both of them fall on the floor at that point. **Tara laughs some more. **Mirai says "What about, Harryu?" **

Mirai Trunks reiterates, "My mistake I meant to say, Harry." **author note:(squints eyes and sees lightning scar on the forehead... **

**"Great but terrible things…" ooooo ominous…) **Gohan knowingly says, "Well, Ryu is the actually dragon in Japanese..."**Mirai **

**says, "Kite?" (pronounced key-te) **Tara says, "Dende?"** Gohan says, "Picalot?"** Tara queries "Lancelot?" **Then they start joking **

**around and Gohan and Trunks fuse to form Truhan. **Truhan starts playing and says, "Bumpsalot? Fucksalot?Lickscuntalot?" **Tara **

**quips, "Especially with Gwenievere."** Truhan laughs so hard he splits back into his two halves. **Gohan still gasping says, **

**"Casper?" **Tara starts humming, 'The friendly ghost...' **And Mirai picks up and sings, "The friendliest ghost you'll **

**see…"**

**(Popcorn throwing ensues…)(Twlight Zone Music...)**

Tara says, "Well, how about ghost? That might be an interesting name." **Gohan says, "Eden."** Tara rebuts, "Anikin."** Mirai wanting to **

**end the conflict already says, "So it'll be Liam, Isis, Alanna, and Eden for just in case?" **Gohan asks," Eden or Edin? With

and E or and I?" **Tara contemplates and says, "It'll be Liam, Isis, Eve, and Edyn. And that's with an 'Y', meaning neither." **

Gohan had to ask, "What happened to Alanna?" **Dende's voice sounds in their collective heads "Ummm… copyright **

**infringement." **All of them respond "Oh!"** Then Truhan collects himself together and says, "I like the names."**

And that settled the inevitable debacle of the baby names….


End file.
